


A Demon in the Closet

by Captain_Robino



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Closeted Character, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Workplace Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Robino/pseuds/Captain_Robino
Summary: Finn Balor tries to balance his work life with his heart.





	A Demon in the Closet

_Z WIZ: Good luck in your match tonight darling, and for fucks sake, don’t bloody hurt yourself again x_

Hunched over his phone in a darkened Brooklyn arena corner with his face lit up only by the stark white of a screen, Finn couldn’t help but smile. It was a slow, creeping smile, but one that ended up consuming his entire face nonetheless. Thumbs rushed across the screen to type out his response. Looking at it for a moment or so as he tugged at his bottom lip before finally sending it back. 

_FERGALICIOUS: Only if you promise to do the same sweetheart x_  
The reply came almost as soon as Finn has sent his message. 

_Z WIZ: I’ll try my best love x_

 

“What are you so happy about babe?” 

Immediately Finn jumped up in his seat. Against Finn’s own wishes his heart began to rumble in his chest. Small quakes spreading over his torso, pupils dilating at the sudden intrusion of his hard fought privacy. Rushing to close his text messenger before stuffing the phone into his jacket pocket. Across from him stood The Club; Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, and their seeming leader AJ Styles. Per usual, Anderson had a smug grin stuck on his face, lip curled upwards as he moved closer to Finn. Immediately Balor shot up from his seat, smoothing down his clothes, snaking a hand across his chest in a meager attempt to calm his nerves. 

“You aren’t looking at titties, are you?” Anderson suggested before patting Finn on the head and rustling the carefully placed strands of hair. 

“H-Heh,” Finn stammered out “‘course not bubba. Jus’ talking to a mate of mine is all. He just wanted ta wish me good luck t’night.”  
“Do all of your ‘mates’ make your little heart go pitter-patter.”  
“Oh come on guys, ya just scared me is all.” Replied Finn, quickly pulling his hand away from his body despite his still shaking chest. 

“Ah sure as hell **hope** your mates don’t get you all flustered up like this, Finn.” AJ interjected. Inserting himself into the conversation out of nowhere. Eyes narrowed over at Finn, with both arms crossed over his exposed chest. 

“Like I said, Styles, he’s just a frien’ who wanted ta wished me good luck.”

All four of them fell quite, a rare event among them, particularly for the Good Brothers. Without moving, Finn glanced over to Gallows and Anderson, neither of which moved or spoke either. Taking a deep breath in, Finn felt a tight stretch of his lungs filling with air as he looked over to AJ. 

“Good.” Styles muttered back. “‘Cos we don’ need any funny business in this locker room. Or on this roster.”  
Finn continued to look straight ahead at AJ. Lips pursed tightly as his teeth ground back and forth on top of each other. 

“Well,” piped up Anderson “we’d best be off bubbah, good luck in your match. Don’t go and get yourself hurt again.” 

Karl winked back at Finn as The Club made their ways to Gorilla position, talking among themselves. 

After watching them round the corner Finn finally released the breath he had been holding in.  
“Kenny would never do this t’ me.” the Irishman muttered before preparing for his own match. 

 

Several hours after the Raw taping had ended Finn made his way out of the arena, Sami Zayn trailing a foot or so behind. 

“I’ll take first drive!” called Sami as he unlocked a nearby car, popping the boot open and placing his and Finn’s stuff inside.

“Ya don’t have to carry m’ stuff for me Sami I’m a big boy. ‘Sides, we’re only going to my apartment.”  
“Uh buh bu bu!” Replied Sami, lifting his finger up into the air and holding it in front of Finn’s face. “You’ve only just gotten back from hurting your shoulder and there is no way I’m gonna let you put unnecessary strain on your arm.”  
With that Sami popped the boot closed before he and Finn both settled themselves into the car and starting up the engine.

“Well den Mr. Driver, guess this means ya get to choose the tunes.” 

“That I do.” Replied Sami, diving into the glove compartment to rummage around for his CD wallet. “Ah ha!” Sami whooshed the wallet open, flipping through pages of disks before finally coming to his selection. “Energy by Operation Ivy. A classic.”

With a soft whirring sound the disk slid in the Sami’s CD player and lit up the display screen. As they began to drive off Sami tapped the skip button, turning up the volume as upbeat guitar kicked in suddenly. Immediately Sami’s fingers began tapping a rhythmic dance across the rim of the steering wheel. 

_Sound system gonna bring me back up_  
One thing that I can depend on  
Sound system gonna bring me back up  
One thing that I can depend 

Despite not really listening to most of the lyrics, nor being particularly keen on ska or punk, Finn couldn’t help but find himself tapping along with the infectious beat. First it was just his toes wiggling around in his shoes. Eventually it grew into patting his thigh in perfect synchronization with the lead guitar riff. Finn’s own torso bobbing slightly as he did so, the rhythm seemingly taking over his body and at least some of his free will. 

 

“I didn’t think you liked ska.” Sami chirped, grinning over to his friend.  
“I don’ really listen to it much but I like dis beat. Can’ really understan’ what he’s tryna say with the lyrics though.”  
Sami only laughed in response, teething tugging at his bottom lip, still bobbing along with the song. “It’s about how music can make you feel better! Even if it is only for a little while, how music can be an escape from your world. It’s about how it’s ok to like music that makes you feel better, even if you can’t change anything with it.” 

_To resist despair that second makes you see_  
To resist despair because you can’t change everything  
To resist despair is in this world is  
What it is, what it is, what it is to be free

Finn was silent as he listened to the words intently. Looking harshly at the CD player as if he could summon the words to appear before him.  
“To resist despair…” he muttered to himself, now only gently nodding along to the music whilst reaching into his pocket. “What it is to be free.” 

A soft tapping sound echoed from Finn phone as he typed away furiously. Stopping every now and then to read over what he had written out, only to then return to his furious pace. Finally he looked down at his screen, scanning through the lines and lines and text, swishing his mouth back and forth before finally hitting the send button. 

_FERGALICIOUS: Sami really likes this song about being happy and how music can make you feel better no matter what’s happening. It’s called Sound System and it’s by Operation Ivy. It’s good a good beat to it and you’d like it a lot x  
Z WIZ: Gimme a minute x _

Unmoving, Finn stared at the screen. It was a full three minutes before there was any more response. Breath catching in his throat when the typing symbol popped up. 

_Z WIZ: You tryna tell me something babe? X_  
FERGALICIOUS: I’m tryna tell you that you’re my reason to resist despair in this world. You make me feel free no matter where I am. When I’m with you I forget about everything else x  
Z WIX: Just like in the song x 

 

“Someone’s popular tonight.”  
Zack was snapped back to reality when a voice broke through the relentless boom of the club.  
“So who’s the lucky lady, might I ask.”  
A small snort rushed out Zack’s nostrils. “Nobody you know, Scurll.”  
“Oh come on mate, tell me! I’m your wingman, you should be telling me everything!”  
“Just ‘cause you like to dress and flap like a bird, doesn’t mean you’re automatically gonna be my wingman, Marty.”

With a phone in one hand and a drink in the other, Zack knocked back the remainder of his pint before scouting around the room and heading for the exit. “I’m gonna go take a piss.”

“Ah I see! Going to meet your lady frie-” Marty turned around on the spot to look around the crowd with Zack had managed to walk through without being spotted, despite his enormous height. “Uh...Zack? Zack! Jr! Zack Sabre Jr! Hello?~” 

 

_Z WIZ: Finally managed to get out the club, come meet me at my flat. You should wear that nice shirt x_  
FERGALICIOUS: The flowery one? X  
Z WIZ: That’s the one x  
FERGALICIOUS: Only if you promise not to rip it when you pull it off of me later x  
Z WIZ: Making no promises but I’ll try my best love x 

Finn looked up from his phone, glancing over to Sami.  
“Hey, I’m gonna meet up with a friend in a bit, that alright?”  
“Yeah sure! But uh...can you let me into the apartment first please? I can drop all our stuff off.”  
“No worries, ‘sides I need to get changed first. Gotta be lookin’ and smellin’ me best.”  
Sami chuckled behind the wheel as the car finally pulled into Finn’s neighbourhood.  
“Well this friend of yours is certainly lucky.”

Glancing out the window Finn uttered his reply. “Nah, I think I’m the lucky one.” 

 

After rummaging through his luggage to find just the right shirt and just the ring perfume Finn was finally ready to head over to Zack’s apartment, leaving Sami to enjoy his episodes of Bob’s Burgers for the evening with the couch all to himself. Pivoting his head side to side before leaving the front door, Finn gingerly placed a cap on his head before starting his journey. With earbuds in he set a brisk pace, easily making good time on his journey. 

Ding-dong! 

Abandoning his coffee mug on the kitchen side, Zack dashed over to his front door. Jutting his hand out to undo the locks and swing the door open as his toothy smile only grew. Time seemed to almost freeze as Finn and Zack both eagerly waited to catch a real glimpse of each other’s faces. 

Once space allowed it Finn dove in through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him before tugging off his cap and latching his mouth on to Zack’s. Having the bend slightly, Zack leaned down to wrap his arms around Finn, pulling the smaller man flush against his frame and pinning him there. Both of their mouths danced back and forth together. Moving in unison as the two men embraced each other. Small breaths and pants escaping their mouths between kisses. 

“I missed you too.” Zack panted after the pair of them finally parted.


End file.
